


Operation Broadway

by Lenni51074



Series: Avengers: The Musical [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All singing all dancing Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes loves Broadway, Bucky Barnes loves musicals, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: You decide Bucky needs updating with regard to show tunes.





	Operation Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> You are Tony Stark’s niece, and much to his dismay, you hijack FRIDAY on a regular basis and take control of the music in Avengers Tower. The rest of the team don’t seem to mind so much….

You were strutting around the common room, jazz hands and high kicks flying with abandon, as you sang along with five other merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail playing over the sound system _._

 _He had it coming!_  
_He had it coming!_  
_He took a flower in its prime_  
_And then he used it!_  
_And he abused it!_  
_It was a murder_  
_But not a crime!_  

Bucky looked at you with a perplexed expression. “Y/N, why are you singing about killing some guy?”  
  
“Oh, because I’m training to be the next Black Widow,” you quipped. He stared at you in alarm. Laughing you said, “I’m just teasing, Bucky. It’s ‘ _Cell Block Tango’_ from _Chicago._ It’s a musical set in the 1920s, about women who are in jail for killing their significant others. I have to practice it for my musical theatre class.”  
  
“I love musicals, but I don’t really know that many. Most of the stuff I know was Gilbert and Sullivan, and I think things have changed a bit since those days.” Bucky sighed. He’d missed out on a lot over the past seventy years, but music was the biggest thing. He’d always loved going to see movies that had singing and dancing in them, and stage shows had been a big love of his.

“Well, I would be more than happy to share some of my favourite musicals with you, Bucky.”  
  
The smile on his face was like the sun coming up. “That would be great, Dollface.”

You scanned through your playlist, trying to see if you could find something to ease the super-soldier into modern musicals. “Hey, Bucky, you saw _The Wizard of Oz,_ right?”  
  
He nodded. “Yeah, Steve and I saw that a couple of times when we were younger. It was great.”  
  
“OK, well, I’m going to play something for you from _Wicked_ , which is the musical about Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West when they were younger, so it’s set before _The Wizard of Oz_. I think you’ll like it.” You pressed play and the voices of Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth rang out as you listened to ‘ _Defying Gravity.’_

 _Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by_  
_The rules of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes_  
_And leap!_

 _It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you can't pull me down_

You watched Bucky’s reaction as he listened to the song. He was rapt, his face lighting up as he heard the signature tune from one of the most popular modern musicals. When it finished, he applauded.

“That was brilliant, Doll! What else do you have?”  
  
You searched through your musical theatre songbook, dismissing _Avenue Q_ \- no way were you going to let Bucky listen to a musical about potty-mouthed puppets - and _The Book of Mormon_ , whilst hysterically funny, might be considered more than slightly blasphemous by the soldier.

“Aha! I’ve got just the thing for you. How about a little bit of Stephen Sondheim?” You loved _Into the Woods,_ and by far your favourite song from the entire thing was the duet between the two handsome princes.

 _Did I abuse her or show her disdain_  
_Why does she run from me?_  
_If I should lose her how shall I regain_  
_The heart she has won from me?_  
_Agony, beyond power of speech_  
_When the one thing you want_  
_Is the only thing out of your reach_

 _High in her tower she sits by the hour_  
_Maintaining her hair_  
_Blithe and becoming and frequently humming_  
_A light-hearted air_  
_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh_  
_Agony, far more painful than yours!_  
_When you know she would go with you_  
_If there only were doors_

 _Agony, all the torture they teach_  
_What's as intriguing or half so fatiguing_  
_As what's out of reach_

You were pleased to see Bucky laughing at the ridiculous lyrics, enjoying the one-upmanship between the princes as each tried to convince the other that their heartache was more significant.

For the next hour or so, you gave the super-soldier a taste of some of the bigger numbers from some of the most popular musicals that had been released over the past seven decades. Songs like _‘Do Re Mi’_ from _The Sound of Music, ‘Memory’_ from _Cats, ‘Seasons of Love’_ from _Rent,_ as well as a significant portion of _The Phantom of the Opera, The Lion King_ and _Hamilton_ were heard through FRIDAY and the two of you enjoyed them together.

Bucky really seemed to like _West Side Story_ , especially once you’d told him that it was a musical version of Romeo and Juliet that had been set in 1950s New York. He also enjoyed _My Fair Lady_ and _Singin’ In The Rain,_ and loved it when you sang along with _‘Don’t Rain on My Parade’_ from _Funny Girl._

“Oh, Doll, these have all been great. I really need to try and watch some of these.”  
  
“A lot of them have been made into movies, so you can watch them anytime. And I’m pretty sure Tony will be able to find copies of the Broadway versions for you.”  
  
You’d been saving the best for last. You knew that you would be an emotional wreck afterwards, and more than likely Bucky would as well, but you thought that it would be best to expose him to what you considered the definitive musical of the 20th century at the end, in order to have the biggest impact.

“OK, Buckster. We are finishing with what is arguably _the_ most popular musical ever made. _Les Misérables.”_

He gazed at you with those blue-grey eyes. “Wait, isn’t that some really old French book?”  
  
“Correct. It’s based on the book by Victor Hugo, and it’s set in 1830s Paris during the student rebellion against the monarchy. The book is extremely boring, but the musical is excellent. It’s probably my favourite of all time. Loki’s too.”  
  
Bucky looked stunned at that revelation. “Loki likes this one?”  
  
You snorted. “I think he only likes it because ninety-five percent of the characters die. Also, I cry for the vast majority of it so he gets to cuddle me to try and make me feel better.”

Bucky’s eyes widened in horror. “You cry?”  
  
“I weep buckets. From the moment _‘I Dreamed A Dream’_ commences until pretty much the end of it. It’s tragic, but I love it so much.”

You’d decided that in order for him to really appreciate it, Bucky needed to listen to it in its entirety. So FRIDAY began to play the soundtrack from the prologue sung by Valjean and the other prisoners on the chain gang, all the way through to the reprise of _‘One Day More’_ at the conclusion _._

Bucky listened attentively through the entire soundtrack, looking indignant at what he felt was Javert’s misguided and lifelong pursuit of Valjean; he cried when he heard Fantine sing _‘I Dreamed A Dream’;_ he laughed heartily at the Thénardier’s singing _‘Master of the House’._ When he heard _‘One Day More’_ and _‘Do You Hear The People Sing’_ , he felt that he wanted to start a revolution as well. He scoffed at Marius falling in love with Cosette so quickly (“So, what, he sees a pretty girl in the distance and instantly falls in love with her?”) and was outraged that Eponine was “friend-zoned”. You agreed that Eponine was much better, and both of you bawled your eyes out as she sang _‘On My Own.’_ But Bucky found the worst was when Marius lamented the death of all of his friends at the barricade in _‘Empty Chairs at Empty Tables’_. The two of you sobbed relentlessly, hugging each other while the rest of the soundtrack played.

Once he had heard the entire thing, Bucky wiped the tears from his eyes. “Well, Dollface, that one was terrific, but I think I prefer the happier ones. Maybe we could listen to one of them next time.”  
  
“Sure thing, Bucky. And I promise not to tell Steve that you cried like a baby over a bunch of dead French people.”  
  
He grinned and gave you a bear hug. “Doll, you are awesome. Thanks for sharing all of these with me. But I seriously need cheering up now, so I say we go and grab a tub of Ben and Jerry’s and watch a trashy chick flick.”  
  
“I like the way you think, soldier. Onward to revolution, and the liberation of the ice cream from the tyranny of Tony’s freezer!" 

The two of you laughed as Bucky gave you a piggyback ride into the kitchen, startling the others with cries of “Vive la ice cream!” From that day on, you both shouted that whenever life started getting to get a bit too much and you needed to eat your feelings.

Steve never did learn to understand that reference.


End file.
